To A Happy Life
by ookami desu
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki is trying to escape from the clutches of an apocalyptic life to a land where uninfected humans can live a happy life. AU with slight OOC.


**Disclaimer**: Do not own... obviously

**A/N**: I kind of rushed through this piece, so if it seemed a little too fast-paced, that is the reason why.

**A/N2**: Beware! The characters are a bit OOC in this fic. As well, it is AU!

* * *

**To A Happy Life**

* * *

As far as they knew, they were the last two left in this city, or maybe even state. The virus has taken over everyone. The Infected Ones, they called them. And it has taken their friends and their family. And even their goddamn pets.

Low growls and vicious barkings were heard in a distance, getting louder and louder as seconds passed by. Natsuki's legs were moving as fast as they could, but two legs are slower than four. The blue-haired girl felt the beast near her and out of instinct, jumped to a side before skidding to a halt. The infected dog held murderous intent in its eyes as he stared at his prey.

"D-Duran?" Natsuki managed to choke out.

The beast charged at his prey, tackling her to the ground with a loud thump. He snapped his sharp canine teeth at her, but his attempts to rip her flesh were proven in vain as the blunette dodged and pushed him off of her.

"Duran! It's me! It's Natsuki!" she yelled in an attempt to get her best friend to recognize her.

The dog ignored her, and charged at her again. Natsuki sidestepped him, watching him skid to a halt before changing directions.

"Duran! Listen to me. Duran! You can fight that virus! Fight it! Please... fight it for me!" Natsuki cried.

He charged again, only to tackle air once more.

"Duran! No! Please fight it! I know you're still in there somewhere. It's the virus that's making you act this way!"

He charged again. Same result. Natsuki began to sing. She began to sing the song that Duran always listened to when he was a puppy. The only song that would calm the excited puppy, no matter what the reason was.

But to no avail. Duran was still charging at her. He was still looking at her with the eyes of a predator. Slowly, she reached for her gun. Slowly, she aimed the weapon at her best friend.

And when the dog leapt to attack her one more time, slowly, she pulled the trigger that ended his life. But his life was ended a long time ago, wasn't it? By that virus that took over his brain, and eventually, his body. He was killed by that damn virus. All Natsuki did was allow him to sleep in peace now. Yes, all she did was lay Duran to peaceful slumber.

She walked mindlessly back to her home. Back to that shelter that barricades her away from the infected ones. She knocked on the door two times slowly, and then three times in rapid succession. The door opened for her, and she walked in slowly.

"Natsuki, I'm so glad you're back," Shizuru said as she quickly closed the door when her lover entered. "We aren't safe here anymore. More are coming. We need to leave now!"

"More?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, th-"

Shizuru stopped short in her sentence when she noticed the tear-stained face of her lover. "What happened, Natsuki?"

"I found Duran," the blunette started, then corrected herself. "He found me..."

"Oh... Natsuki. I-I'm so sorry." Shizuru replied. The brunette wrapped her arms around her lover, and rubbed her back. "I know how much Duran meant to you. You raised him. And he was there for you when no one else was."

"We have to go," Natsuki said as she pulled herself out of the embrace. "More are coming."

Shizuru nodded, understanding that Natsuki didn't want to talk about it, or dwell on it. They were the remaining survivors. They needed to remain as survivors. And they needed to find another safe spot before they receive more unwanted visitors.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We should be safe here," Natsuki said as she wheeled her Ducati into the garage of this new house. The neighborhood seemed quiet enough and there didn't seem to be any signs of infected humans or animals, which was always a good thing.

They settled into a random house on the block, looking through every crook and cranny for edible food.

"Looks like this is all we have to work with," Shizuru said as she gathered the last of the canned goods onto the kitchen table. "It should last us for about a week. We could move to the house next door for more food then."

Natsuki nodded. This was regular procedure by now. Find a safe place. Scavenge for food. If the place is still safe, move next door. Repeat until it becomes unsafe. Then, find the next safe spot. And repeat.

If they could somehow make it to the other side of the country, where there was a colony of uninfected people, then they still had a chance at a happy life. But right now, it's all about surviving. Have to survive to get there.

"Itadakimasu..." Natsuki said as Shizuru placed a plate in front of her.

They slowly ate in silence. Neither one knew what to say. Natsuki couldn't stop imagining herself killing her best friend, over and over again. She had pulled the trigger. She killed him. In his last moments, Natsuki looked into his eyes, and she found him. She found that caring, sweet dog she raised. And then, she lost him when he closed his eyes. She lost him again.

She couldn't make sense of it. And it teared her apart that in that final moment, it was HER best friend that had died. The vicious beast had left, and the one in pain was Duran as he breathed his last breaths.

"Natsuki? Natsuki, wake up," the brunette said as she shook her lover.

"Sh-Shizuru?" the blue-haired girl looked at her lover groggily. "What is it?"

"You were whimpering in your sleep. And -"

Natsuki's sharp ears picked up a rustling sound, and she immediately shushed her girlfriend. Although confused, Shizuru trusted her lover's survival instincts and cut off all sounds that she was previously making. She watced Natsuki intently, waiting for her lover to tell her it was a false alarm. Hoping her lover would tell her it was a false alarm.

Suddenly, Natsuki slipped out of bed, prompting Shizuru to do the same. Natsuki checked her guns, making sure they were all loaded before placing them back in their respective positions. Shizuru followed her lover's example and checked over her guns as well.

"Let's get the bike and go. I'm guessing we have about four to five visitors," said Natsuki. "But it'll be a hassle when more comes."

Shizuru nodded and gathered some of the food before going to the garage to find Natsuki. Eight corpses were laying on the ground as Natsuki revved the engine, ready to go. The red-eyed girl quickly mounted the bike and they sped out into the night, hoping to get far away.

Unfortunately, luck was not on their side. As soon as they crashed through the garage door, they found a mob of infected humans closing in on their house. Natsuki pushed the limits of her bike to speed out of there, gaining a good distance before the bike ran out of gas.

"Fuck!" Natsuki yelled as she threw her helmet at the bike. "God-fucking-dammit! Of all times!"

"Let's go," Shizuru said as she began to briskly walk forwards. "We don't have time to waste."

Once the blunette was marching her strides, they both started running fullspeed. They ran for minutes. They ran for hours. And they ran for what seemed like forever. And as they ran, they passed by nothing but road. And they began to pray for some sort of building to hide in.

"God, why isn't... there... any... buildings..." asked Natsuki through gasps as her lungs were giving out.

Shizuru stopped and panted for air as well, skimming her surroundings once more before her wine-orbs widened.

"Natsuki, we need to turn back! We need to go now!" Shizuru yelled.

Natsuki was about to follow that command until she turned around. "Can't. Not unless you like visitors... we need to go forward."

"Not unless you like visitor's pets..." Shizuru revealed, cocking her gun as she realized their only option.

Natsuki followed her lover's example and did the same. They shot rounds after rounds at the infected humans and vicious beasts. But more just kept coming. Shizuru reached for her last gun as she unloaded three shots in succession to kill the beasts that launched themselves at her.

Natsuki dodge the attack of an infected human and shot several rounds at him before he would die. She reached for another gun when she realized that she was out. She had no gun, and no ammo.

"Shizuru! I'm empty!" Natsuki yelled as she picked up the recently discarded weapon.

The brunette rushed her way over to her lover, shooting at anything that followed her. "This is my last gun too," she said when she was a mere feet away.

They both began to run as fast as they can. As they ran, Natsuki realized that they were going to die. There was no way they were going to be able to make it out of this. Not with no gun. Not with no bike. Not with the amount of infected ones after them.

And that's when the image of Duran's death made its way back to Natsuki's mind. His eyes, warm and comforting, looked back at her. The vicious beast no longer there. And Natsuki realized, that in his final moments, Duran was able to fight the virus away. In his final moments, Duran looked at Natsuki to thank her. To tell her that she did the right thing in pulling that trigger. And that, he has fought the beast for her, and for himself. So that he could die as the same dog that Natsuki looked over as a puppy.

"Shizuru, kill me," Natsuki said as she halted to a stop.

"What? You can't be serious," Shizuru said, stopping as her lover did.

"I am. Kill me. I rather die as a human, uninfected. I rather die by your hands," Natsuki replied, leaving out '_than by that damn virus_'.

"No, I can't do it. I'm sorry. I can't. I just cant," replied Shizuru. "We need to keep going. We can't waste time."

"Go where, Shizuru? Where can we run to? We're on a fucking highway for god sakes, and the next exit isn't for another thirty miles. We're going to die at this rate."

"But we can't just give up!" Shizuru yelled back, "What happened to that happy life we were going to build? And what about little Shizurus and little Natsukis? You were going to be a great papa and teach the little Natsukis all about motorbikes and guns. And teach them how to chase away the perverts that pursue little Shizurus!"

"Dammit, Shizuru! Kill me!" Natsuki yelled, trying not to let her lover's words get to her.

They were going to build a life together. With happy children and happy chaos. They were going to be together. And they were going to be happy, simply because they had one another.

"We can't... we can't have that anymore, Shizuru," Natsuki whispered. "I wish more than anything we could, but look at what's happening! We're going to die, one way or another. If it's going to happen either way, I rather you kill me."

"I understand," Shizuru said as she gave in to her lover's logic. She extricated two bullets and held them out to Natsuki. "Then you must do the same. Right now, a happy life is being with you... dying with you..."

Natsuki sighed with hesitance. She couldn't kill Shizuru, could she?

"Hurry," her girlfriend urged, prompting Natsuki to reflexively grab the ammo handed to her.

The blue-haired girl gingerly loaded her gun before stepping towards her love. She placed a delicate hand onto Shizuru's face, caressing the soft skin underneath her fingertips.

"To a happy life..." Natuski said as she pointed the gun to Shizuru's head.

"To a happy life..." Shizuru repeated, pointing her gun directly at her lover's heart.

They shared a kiss. A passionate one. A tender one. Their last one. And two gunshots were heard as two bodies fell limp, crumbling to the ground in an embrace.

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Review please. :D**


End file.
